onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Содом и Гоморра
| jname = ソドムとゴモラ | rname = Sodomu to Gomora | ename = — | first = Глава 366; Эпизод 256 | affiliation = Клан Фрэнки | occupation = Транспортировка | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara и Kenta Miyake | birth = 6 августа }} Содом и Гоморра являются двумя гигантскими Кинг Булями (морские коньки в самом буквальном смысле), принадлежащие Клану Фрэнки. Внешность thumb|left|230px|Содом и Гоморра крупным планом. Как Кинг Були, оба они являются гораздо более крупных версий нормальных Ягара Булей в Water 7: водные лошади с плавниками вместо ног, в то время как оба носят странные солнцезащитные очки, которые носит большая часть других членов клана Фрэнки. Гоморра розовый с темно-красными полосами и зеленой гривой и плавников. Он носит темные очки на лбу. Содом желтый с оранжевыми гривой и плавниками. Он носит темные очки на глазах. Личность Содом и Гоморра оба очень смелые. Они оба несли Клан Фрэнки и Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы всю дорогу, пока они не рухнули из-за нападений на них. Они очень лояльны к Клану Фрэнки. Отношения Клан Фрэнки Содом и Гоморра были спасены Кланом Фрэнки из желудка морского короля. Во время нападения на Эниес Лобби, Фрэнки с Кланом Фрэнки, и Содома с Гоморру, бились вместе как одно целое, показывая истинную связь между ними. Тони Тони Чоппер У них кажется, были особые отношения с врачом пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, так как он был единственным, кто мог их понять, что они говорят и мог перевести их пожелания и чувства к остальным товарищам. После битвы, Чоппер также был тем, кто лечил их серьёзные раны и они были ему благодарны. Сила и способности Вместе имеют достаточно сил, чтобы тащить небольшие здания, а также драться с гигантами, как например с Оймо и Каси. Кроме того, Кокоро говорила, что эта пара являются высшей степенью Кинг Буллей. Тот факт, что они были найдены внутри морского короля говорит о том, что они имеют способности биться с гигантами, но не обладают силами чтобы победить этих хищников. Используя особое изобретение Клана Фрэнки, они способны перемещаться по суши с нормальной скоростью. История Прошлое По словам Чоппера, они были найдены Кланом Фрэнки в желудке морского короля, которого они съели. К счастью, члены клана были уже сыты, чтобы съесть ягар тоже. Так что Содом и Гоморра присягнули на верность Фрэнки навсегда, так как он спас их от смерти.One Piece manga — Chapter 383, the King Bulls' past, translated by Chopper. Сага Water 7 Арка Эниес Лобби После того, как Луффи разрешил Клану Фрэнки их сопровождать, чтобы они помогли в спасении Фрэнки (которого увезли в Эниес Лобби вместе с Нико Робин), они немедленно привязали к Содому и Гоморре к лодке в форме домика, а затем прикрепил его к Рокет Мену. Так продолжалось, пока Ёкодзуна (испытывая свои силы), не врезался в Рокет Мена. Из-за удара крепление отвалилось и Рокет Мен уехал без них. Затем они обнаружили на одном из вагонов дрейфующих Усоппа (его альтер-эго Согекинг) и Санджи. thumb|230px|Дозорные Эниес Лобби ликуют после того, как Содом получил ударил в грудь. По достижении Эниес Лобби, большинство клана Фрэнки мастера Галлей-Ла Паули, Пипли Лулу и Тайлстоун, едут верхом на Содоме, а Замбай, Киви и Модзу едут на Гоморре. Когда они добраться до главных ворот, они сталкиваются с двумя гигантами, которые охраняют их, Оймо и Каси. После ожесточенной борьбы, им удается победить гигантов, открыть ворота и проложить путь для пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Как только Соломенные шляпы сделали это, Паули помогает им на Содоме прежде, чем он и другие мастера спешились, чтобы иметь дело с Сторожевыми псами закона. Команда, верхом на Кинг буллях, продвигается по внутренней части острова, побеждая врагов. Пока они идут, Содом расказывает, Мугиварам, как они встретились с кланом Фрэнки, через Чоппера. К сожалению, Содом попал под минометный снаряд, но со слезами на глазах он просит других, через Чоппера, чтобы они шли дальше без него One Piece manga — Chapter 383, Sodom falls., а Гоморра был вскоре подбит Одиннадцатью присяжными заседателями. Он падает, но подпитываясь воспоминаниями о Фрэнки, ему удается собрать последние силы. Гоморра изо всех сил пытается встать, а встав начинает быстро двигаться в глубь острова. Он нападает на здание, на пути и в этот момент он утверждает, что он не видит, из-за повреждения сетчатки глаза в бою, как сообщил Чоппер. Несмотря на это, он идет оставшуюся часть острова и падает от боли во дворе здания суда. При этом он улыбается ещё до потери сознания из-за того, что он завершил свою задачу.One Piece manga — Chapter 385, Gomorrah carries on and finally breaks through in one last effort. Позже, во время эвакуации на острове из-за того, что Спандам начал Вызов Пяти, они оба, по-видимому без сознания, которых несли гиганты Оймо и Каси (гиганты стали бороться против Мирового Правительства, узнав от Согекинга, что оно их обмануло на счет Дорри и Броги), вместе с кланом Фрэнки и работниками Галлей-Ла пытаются сбежать с Эниес Лобби. У них никаких проблем не возникает, пока они не достигли переднюю часть острова, где они стоят три корабля Морского Дозора во главе с вице-адмиралом Стробери. Вице-адмирал приказывает своим людям напасть на преступников и открыть огонь из всех орудий. Они были поражены и бросились с обрыва и кажется все погибли. После того, как внимание Морского Дозора поворачивается к Мугиварам, оказывается все они выжили благодаря Паули и его веревками. Парадные ворота больше не охраняется, группа поднимается обратно на остров. Содом и Гоморра загружаются на Пыхтящего Тома и вместе с другими членами клана, работниками Галлей-Ла и гигантами покидают отстров. Как только достигает их новость, что Соломенные Шляпы победили, Морской Поезд отправляется обратно в Water 7. Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби Через два дня после уничтожения Эниес Лобби, оба были "на ногах" и присутствовали на вечеринке Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, а благодаря лечению Чоппера, Гоморре стало возвращаться потерянное зрение. Прочее *Их имена такие же, как два города Содом и Гоморра, которые были уничтожены. В Библии оба города были уничтожены Богом. **Также в Библии, было сказано, что жителям Содома и Гоморры было передано наказание ангелами. Наказание, которое было получено не что иное, как потеря зрения так же, как и у кинг булля Гоморры. *В японской версии, название Гоморра в произносится с ударением на первом слоге, а в дубляже FUNimation, оно произносится с ударением на втором слоге. Последний вариант является произношением вышеупомянутого библейского города. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Sodom and Gomorrah fr:Sodome et Gomorrhe it:Sodoma e Gomorra Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Фрэнки Категория:Домашние животные Категория:Статьи о нескольких персонажах